


Make Me Forget

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, and stuff happens, have fun, im a terrible tagger, its gonna get steamy, que billies copycat song, they meet up in a club during the college years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Jughead goes to a club where he runs into a...familiar face.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For Kimmy the Crackhead, who once again has forced me to write for Riverdale

He didn't want to go to this club. But his friends all but dragged him out of the safety and warm comfort of his dorm to the flashy and loud night club somewhere in Iowa.

"Come on Jug, it'll be fun!" The crackhead of the group, Kyle, urged.

"Yeah, leave the laptop and typewriter alone and go out for once." The sensitive one, Eli agreed.

"Ugh, fine." Jughead finally relented and that's how he ended up at the painful sight his eyes have ever seen. The blaring LED lights and the trashy pop music through the speakers puncturing his eardrums with each beat and each time someone said baby. People were displaying PDA everywhere.

He couldn't help but think that Veronica would like this place, and not the other half of the B&V duo.

However, V wasn't there. No.

It was B.

He felt his eyes widen.

He had a plethora of questions.

1\. What was Betty doing in Iowa?  
2\. What is she doing in a club?  
3\. What was making his pants so tight?  
4\. Why did she have to wear such a sort sparkly dress?  
5\. Should he go up to her?

He heard someone whistle and looked behind him, it was Kyle.

"Come on, go talk to her. She's dancing with her friends, go set them up with us." Kyle clapped him on the back.

"Um, I'm not sure. Not really my scene." He didn't want to go talk to her for a number of reasons. The most obvious being what happened.

"Go before I do." Kyle wouldn't give up.

"Why do I always have to put up with you?" Jughead shook his head and walked over to his ex, who was shaking her hips to music she would never ever listen to by herself. She liked classic rock, not whoever the hell this was.

"Betty?" He heard himself ask over the music.

She stopped and turned around, her friends glaring at him too.

"Jughead, what are you doing here?" She was surprised, but oh so beautiful. 

'No Jughead.' He chided himself.

"I live in Iowa, why are you not in New Haven?"

"My friend Bethany, she has family here and a lake house so she invited us." She looked down.

"You could've called me!" He yelled

"I didn't think I would run into you." She replied and his eyes went to her exposed neck. She had forgone the iconic and beyond reproach ponytail for a classy high bun, and he found himself licking his lips at the thought of ravishing her neck.

"Can we talk in private?" He said finally.

"Um..." She looked to her friends for guidance, who in return ushered her to go with him. "Sure."

She grabbed his arm to help navigate through the crowd, taking them both back to all the times they were in this exact position. Once they were outside and away from all of the noise, she stepped back.

"So," she started, "how have you been?"

"Good. Um I'm still working on my novel and I'm studying literature and writing." He replied. She was always so supportive of his aspirations of becoming a writer.

"That's great, Jug. Really, I'm happy for you." Her green eyes were full of sincerity and admiration. He felt himself blush.

"Thanks. How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. Studying criminal psych and journalism. I'm gonna be-"

"An investigative journalist. Yeah. It suits you." He cut her off. He always knew.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Jug, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

He felt some heat rise in him, "yeah, well, that depends on what you define as awkward."

"This! This is awkward. Making small talk and acting like the last three years never happened!" She cried.

"I'm not pretending anything. You're the one who cheated on me with Archie!" He argued back. How dare she bring this up?

"I told you about that and why. You seemed okay with it." She shouldn't have opened old wounds.

"But I wasn't. That's why we didn't last. That trust was ruined. Everytime I kissed you I was reminded about how those lips also touched Archie's. My best friend."

"You want me to apologize again? Because I will." She came closer to him.

"No need. This was a mistake. Goodbye, Betty. Have a nice life." He finally leaned up from the wall and stood directly in front of her. But she grabbed his arm again before he could leave.

"Please, Jughead. I want us to be on good terms." She whispered and something inside of him broke. He took her head in his hands, his palms on the smooth skin of her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, swiftly moving them so her back was against the wall of the night club.

Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths before Jughead's hands wandered down her body before settling on her thigs, lifting her up to be closer to him. He stopped kissing her to see as he carried her to his car in the dark and abandoned parking lot. She kissed his neck all the way there, only stopping when he set her down in the backseat and hovered over her body.

Her hands went to his button up, quickly making way of the cloth as with each piece of skin exposed her lips would leave markings on his chest. A reminder of what they were doing.

His hands ventured to her dress, where he discovered she was not wearing a bra. He growled and undid the dress before throwing the offending garment in the front seat. 

He couldn't believe it. He was fucking with Betty fucking Cooper in his fucking car in fucking Iowa after she fucking cheated on him with his best friend and then his brain stopped working as Betty's lips were on his again and her hands ventured to his pants.

"No beanie?" She smirked between kisses.

"Not anymore." He replied and then moaned as his pants were torn off along with his boxers.

About ten minutes later, he was helping her with putting the dress back on and grabbed her hand after she made the move.

"Hey, thanks for making me forget. Even for just a few minutes. I don't want things to be awkward anymore either."

She smiled, "Anytime, Juggie."

And that was the last time he saw Betty Cooper before another mystery reared it's ugly head back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle = Kim, I know you're reading and saying YAYAYAYAYA at all the bughead shit so yeah


End file.
